Wrong girl, Wrong move
by The Solo Warrior
Summary: Beastboy is in love with raven,but one day something happens between him and starfire, is he realy in love with raven or does he just want to be loved by someone?


Beastboy, still tired from last night training, is putting up a new picture witch has all the titans gatherer around for a funny pose from last weeks party

''man im tried'' he said in a smooh voice

he looks both ways down the halls to see if anybody is coming

''good'' he says

he takes two steps back and sits down with his back against the wall and begins to strich his arms and legs, he looks up into the celling and wonders to himself how he can tell raven that he likes her without him getting killed in the process.

''How is your day going so far my friend'' says a young lady voice

Beastboy jumps up like a bomb just hit the titans tower, he opens his eyes and sees that is Starfire standing there with her hands behind her back and leaning over him.

''um...good, an...and you'' he says still a little shocken from starfire surpris appearance

''im also good'' she says,''what are you doing here in the hallway anyways my friend?''

''just putting up a picture from last weeks party'' Beastboy says as he gets up

starfire turns to towards the picture and looks at it for about five second and gigels

''what so funny'' says beastboy in comfusion

starfire turns to beastboy'' just look at you, i made you into a bunny''she said with a big smile on her face

''what?'' beastboy says as he takes a step forward to examines himself in the picture, he notices that starfire put her fingers behind his head

''yeah...i guess you did'' beastboy said as he turns to her and notices that big happy smile still on her face

beastboy notices a shadow figuer from the corner of his right eye walking towards him and starfire,

''What's going on guys'' says Robin looking at starfire then beastboy, ''beastboy is putting up beautiful picture of us from last weeks celebrating'' starfire rosponds

robin looks at the picture and says ''one crazy night that was huh''? still staring at the picture

''yup'' said beastboy

Robin turns away from the picture and start walking down the hall in a hurry

''were are you going to robin?'' says starfire, Robin turns around towards starfire ''just going to grub some stuff that me and cyborg need to make some new wepons ''new wepons...dont you have enough already?'' says starfire

''Star, wepons are like a second girlfriend to me'' says robin

''Oh so does that make me your number one girlfriend?'' says star in confusion and agur to get the answer

''ofcouse, you alwys be my best girl'' robin says with a smile on his face and then turns around and heads towards his room

starfire still floting in the air with a even bigger smlie on her face like a little girl who just find a box of cocholate

beastboy walks up to starfire and waves his hand in her face''yo...starfire...you still alive?'' says beastboy

''oh yes my heart is still beating to this moment'' she says as she breaks her frozen state

''cool then'' beastboy says as he looks down at the box were the other picture are at ''can you help me out with the rest of the picture star?''

''of coues my friend, anything for a friend in need'' says starfire

beastboy leans down and scaveges throw the picture, he notices one picture of him and raven hugging, but the expression on raven looked like she was ready to rip jorge head off ''good thing i lived throw that one'' beastboy says in a low voice

''what was that you said my friend?'' asked starfire

''huh...um..just trying to chose a picture'' beastboy says quicky, jorge get up with the picture of him and raven in his right hand,  
jorge looks around the hallway and just dicied to hang the picture acorss the party picture, he looks at starfire who just finish putting up a picture of her and robin at the beach, ''hey starfire, can you put this picture over here'' beastboy says as he points to the hallway wall ''sure'' she respodes

starfire grabs the picture from beastboy and hover over to the wall

''thier is no pointe thingy on this wall so i can hung the picture'' says starfire as she turns to beastboy

beastboy turns away from the picture to starfire, ''huh...oh yeah you mean a nail, sorry about that star'' jorge says as he rubs the back of his head in stupidity

he grabs the box of nails and gets the shapest one he can find, he gets up and walks over to starfire

''you and raven look like such good friends'' says starfire as she looks at the picture of beastboy and raven in her hands

''yeah...i wish we could be more then friends'' beastboy says without thinking

''what do you mean by that beastboy'' ask starfire with a confusid look

''Nothing,Nothing...it means nothing?! beastboy says quicky

''ok then...i wish you and raven to stay friends forever'' says starfire as she puts the picture up aghist the wall

''i dont wish that'' beastboy says in his thoughts

beastboy put the nail on the wall and with the hammer in his hand he begins to hit the nail with five hits intill it is deep equgh into the wall so he can hang the picture'' there, now let me see the picture star'' beastboy ask starfire ''here you go'' she says as she hands him the picture, he hangs up the picture and then takes a step back to see if it is stright''yup, its perfect'' he says as he turns to starfire with a smile and drops the hammer to the floor

starfire hovers over to the box of picture''now what pictuer should we put up next for our friends to see'' starfire says to beastboy

beastboy turns away from the picture and start to walk towards starfire but then he trps over the box of nail that were he left on the floor

beastboy bumps into starfire and they both go towards the wall with starfire hitting the wall with her back and beastboy leaning on her,  
beastboy opens his eyes reveal to himself that starfire is right in front of him, just inches away from his face

he stair stright into starfire beautiful green eyes and starfire does the same for a moment

''i putter get off her now'' beastboy thinks to himself

he trys to pull himself away but something is holding him there with starfire, he comes to realize that starfire put her arms around the back of his neck''sta...starfire'' his says hoping for a reponds, but starfire says nothing as she leands in with her lips to connet with his and shuts her eyes

beastboy yet aging trys to pull away but is frozen with theis kiss with starfire, he finally gives in and shuts his eyes and puts his arms around starfire whist

in his mind he knows this is wrong, but his heart says otherwise, starfire finally pulls back from beastboy and lends on the wall,  
her face expression confusid and scare as she looks at beastboy with the same face, he opens his eyes to see starfire looking at him with her big brutiful green eyes now filled with tears

''star...did...did that..just happend'' says beastboy hoping that she says no but he know that it did, starfire lifts two of her finger slowly to the bottem of her lip, she can still fell the warm kiss beastboy left her, she was thinking to herself ''it...it was just a friendy kiss...right?''

starfire looks up at beastboy and then walks away, beastboy watchers her as she disappers into the darkness

''great, see what you got yourself into now...IT ALL YOUR FILT STUPIED NAILS!! he yells

''no...now it is not the time for jokes...i better go talk to her'' beastboy says in a low voice

he goes to starfire room and peaks his head inside too see it she there, but she not'' man...i go to the living room...she parbly see me there'  
he says

he heads off down the hallway and see the doors that open to the living room, he stop berfore going farther''what if she is there'  
he thinks to himself ''what will i say'', he finally gets the courage to go throw the door, but on the other side he see all the titans there, including starfire

they all look at beastboy, all thier eyes clued on him, especially starfire

''oh crap...here we go'' he says thinking about all the bad things that could to happen.

notes

hi everyone this is my first story i ever wrote, i know there is way better people then me ,but can yall tell me how good or bad i did and what i can do better,also if yall want to see a 2 chapter


End file.
